wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chips and Salsa
Transcript dot com chips and salsa intro over still pictures of Wheezy from a previous video Greetings wheezies. It's August 11th. After listening to all of your song submissions last night, I grew tired, so excuse me if I seem a bit stationary today. In the comments, ihatetheshirtstoo said that I looked shaggy. I don't know what you are talking about. superimposes Chewbacca's head over his. That makes me angry. view of Chewbacca with his arms raised live (no more pictures) with a new haircut and trimmed beard. I'm not going to dignify that with a response. on the screen: HAIR CUT! Billions of you sent in awesome songs about chips and salsa to see if you could win the Benzine t-shirt featured in many of my movies. Today is the day we decide the winner. My entire cast and crew shot of seven clones worked hard all night trying to figure out which song was the best. And you know who showed up to help? Kelly Clarkson. And Chewbacca. And a hamster. Then one guy left. of the clones disappears And came back upside down. reappears upside down My brand new windows were no help at all. in window: Do it yourself, I'm busy. It was a long difficult process but I think we handled it with ease. clone bangs his head against a wall while another crumbles chips over his face and sinks to the floor And we finally decided on a winner. chips and salsa Thanks to all of you for submitting. I enjoyed all of your songs. The amazing feet award goes to Chase, writer of "Yum yum yum." video of Chase feeding himself chips with his feet You get a prize! a prize thrown from off-camera The fourth season of Coupling, the worst season. The award for saying the word 'salsa' a ridiculous amount of times in one song goes to Chris, writer of "Chips and Salsa." For your award, you get the key for the old lock to my apartment. da!" is heard from off screen. We got new locks. This is the grand prize. The Benzine t-shirt created by Ashleigh. drops the t-shirt, which he was holding up, to reveal Ashleigh standing behind him, drinking coffee. And the winner is drumroll Inclement Weather applause for their creatively titled song "Chips and Salsa." Inclement Weather song "Chips and Salsa" plays over video of Craig throwing chips in the air, eating chips and salsa in the street, four clones eating chips and salsa in the street, Craig dances on sidewalk while chips rain down upon him, a broom is thrown down to him and he begins sweeping up the chips on the sidewalk, Craig holding a bag of chips staring out the window, a chip is dipped into a bowl of salsa, another chip is dipped into a bowl of salsa, Craig eating chips and salsa while he winks (ding) dot com outro Recurring themes chips and salsa, Benzine t-shirt, Veronica Mars, Kelly Clarkson, clone, wink Intro/outro This is the first video when an intro and outro are used. This chips and salsa intro was the first Wheezy Waiter intro. Guests Ashleigh, Chase video, and Chris video